


i told the stars about you

by CertifiedHenrikStan



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, just something i wrote today based on a poem i read, non Canon, pool scene rewrite, safe for bobby stans, safe for stans of anybody in the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedHenrikStan/pseuds/CertifiedHenrikStan
Summary: [I told the stars about you,I whisper your name to the moon,I may not know you,You may not know me,But she knows us both.And with her permission,Together we may be.]-i told the stars about you, by: a comment i read on a Facebook post
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	i told the stars about you

**Author's Note:**

> bobby stans! yes i know my name has henrik in it, but i wanted to post this little oneshot first 💙 hope you like it!

The drama that looms in the kitchen seems to grow in intensity, with Gary and Graham jumping to conclusions down each other’s throats about… milk? Hope running Priya ragged and calling her every single name under the sun, and Marisol, seemingly making every situation she steps into ten times worse than they need to be.

“Guys, can we all just calm down, even for a few seconds?” You ask, calmness rushing through your voice, but the girls ignore you.

Through the shouting, you barely manage to hear a soft, delicate splash come from by the pool, but you do, and immediately your senses warm. Your stomach empties of all emotion, bar one. And the butterflies replace your insides as you become fired up. Not by anger, not by irritation, but by the power one man has over you.

Even the smallest of gestures managed to light your body on fire, aching for some attention from him. But he seemed to give it all away to every other woman who crossed his path. 

Jealousy became your middle name within the first day. Choosing him was a mistake, but you couldn’t help falling under his spell the moment he mentioned ‘sweet desserts’ and his love for Disney movies. There’s something about him that none of the other men have, a split personality.

You think to yourself about how Rocco seemed to live a double life, humble one minute, snaking behind Lottie’s back the next. Quiet Noah was the ladies man when the cameras were near, but as soon as he was out of sight, it’s like a switch flicked in his mind and he became a completely different person. And don’t forget what Ibrahim did. He acts like he’s that one awkward person who can’t talk to girls, who can’t get his lines right, who can’t even pull out a chair properly, but really, you think he’s playing the game to get to the finale, and potentially win.

But with Bobby, things were different. He has child-like qualities to his personality. He acts like Chelsea, sometimes, in the sense of having a carefree attitude and no filter. But as soon as those lights turn off at night, and the sheets are thrown over your head, away from prying eyes, the devil replaces his pure soul, leaving you breathless at every touch, every mention of your name, every acknowledgment of your existence. His presence intoxicates you.

Your cheeks flush as you come back to your senses, hoping no one notices, or knows what you have just been thinking about. You take a deep breath and push yourself off the fridge, before mentioning to the girls, who are still ignoring you, that you are leaving. Even though you have been marked as the peacemaker of the villa, sometimes the peacemaker needs some peace of your own.

You stretch the tension from within your shoulders and exhale deeply, the only thing that would be even more relaxing than this is a massage from the man with the fastest fingers in the villa. And every night, when the lights go down, he lives up to that name. You shudder with pleasure at the memories as your eyes fall on him, lying down on the pool coping with his hands behind his head, looking up at the stars twinkling in the night sky.

The scent of the chlorine in the pool fills your nose as you breath in and out in time with the crickets and cicadas chirping in the distance. You stroll towards him, and notice that he hasn’t been looking at the stars, but has fallen into a light sleep. 

_ He’s exhausted from the drama _ , you think to yourself as you lay next to him, carefully pulling him up into your arms, and welcomes your embrace with a sleepy smile.

The breeze causes your hands to turn ice cold, and you try your hardest to not touch off Bobby with them, but you can’t. You need him in your arms, like a child with their favourite teddy bear, never wanting to let go.

“Hey, lass…” he says, eyes still closed as he moves to lay his head on your chest.

You don’t reply, with words, instead cradling his jaw with your free hand as finally, he opens his eyes, immediately waking up the ravens inside your chest flapping around, trying to break through your rib cage and set themselves free.

He rubs his hands over his face and whines in protest over the drama still present in the kitchen. “Why can’t everyone just be mates?”

“Life doesn’t work like that. Some people are going to hate each other no matter what they do, or don’t do.”

“Are you talking about…?

“The rumours? Yes.”

The rumours. During the challenges, something would always come up about you and Bobby playing the game. Creating the power couple of the season just so you two could reach the finale. But it wasn’t like that. Your feelings towards him are  _ real _ , genuine, and so pure. You have never felt this amount of gratefulness towards someone, and some would even call it— love.

But against all odds, you have pushed through the comments, the snarky remarks, and even getting past the fact that Hope and Lottie tried to get you thrown out of the villa and banned from ever coming back again. And Bobby was there for you, every single step of the way. Reassuring you. Checking up on you and making sure you were okay. He is  _ always _ there for you.

When you and Bobby were marked as the “Power Couple” of the season, he made a joke about already wanting to marry you.  _ Power couple? Does this mean we’re getting married soon? Lass! Oh, sorry, I meant… Mrs. McKenzie. _

Mrs. McKenzie.  _ Imagine having the same surname as him _ , you think to yourself just as Bobby embraces you, running his hand up and down your back, catching you as you fall.

The falling doesn’t hurt you, as it isn’t a painful fall. In fact, it’s a fall you have never had before. Falling  _ for somebody _ . So hard that you almost can’t even handle it.

“Don't listen to what other people say. Do what’s right, for you, and no one else,” he says, comfortingly, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of your forehead.

Your body shudders once more as his magic touch sends waves of warmth throughout you.

“You’re all tense? What’s the matter?” He asks, softly as he circles around behind you, placing the pads of his fingertips on your shoulders. He begins kneading your muscles like dough with firm pressure.

“I’m just- I’m not feeling like myself today,” you sigh, leaning backwards slightly before Bobby pushes you back to sit up straight, continuing to melt each and every speck of tension in your shoulders.

“It’s going to be okay…” he whispers, following up by saying your name quietly. “I’m here for you.”

You melt once more under his touch, the tension of the drama rolling away like the ocean retreating back from the sand on the beach. His hands are warm against your warm cool skin, and shivers travel up your spine and through your shoulders as he trails his fingers down your back. “Here, lie down.”

He releases you from his grip before sprinting towards the daybeds, coming back moments later with a few pillows stacked in his arms. Bobby lines the pillows up and let’s you lie down comfortably on top of them before returning his hands to your shoulders. You close your eyes, enjoying the closeness of his body to yours, feeling the heat radiate off him. Almost like a human radiator.

“Honestly, I’ve not done that many massages, but I figure it’s basically the same as kneading dough… so I think I’m doing a good job.”

He walks his fingertips down the length of your back slowly, your backless dress giving him access to every part of your cold, delicate skin. You have no idea where his magic hands will go next, but then he rolls his hands back up, melting the last of the tension out of you.

“You really are,” you breathe out, almost to the point of falling asleep.

“Glad I can help.” He kneads your hips gently before travelling to the small of your back where he feels more tension, so he immediately makes it disappear. The massage continues for several more pleasant minutes, before the pressure on your back lifts and Bobby removes his hands from your shoulders.

“Bobby…”

“Hm?”

“I need to tell you something.”

“What is it?” he asks softly, brushing the free strands of your hair from your face, cradling your chin in his hand.

_ Here it goes…  _

“I—” the words get stuck in your throat, and you just smile, hoping the words will come to you soon.

“Don’t be a melt, I know what you’re going to say,” he chuckles, cocooning his arms around you, burying his face in your hair.

“You do? Go on then, what was I going to say?”

“Are you challenging me?” He quirks a brow, and a smirk quickly crawls onto his lips.

“I am, yeah.”

“Okay,” he begins, throwing his arms around dramatically like he’s in a soap opera. “You’re  _ madly in love with me, and you want to spread the word to the world! _ ”

_ How in the…? _

“So, was I right?” He asks as he takes a bow, fanning himself as he listens to the fake audience clapping for him.

“Y-yes. I love-“ you begin, and the words still aren’t there. You dig deep to find them, but unfortunately, they’re locked away.

“I know.”

_ I know? That’s it? _

He stands up, ready to leave. Extending out his arm for you to take, you walk arm in arm back up to the kitchen, just before Bobby stops the both of you and says, “I love you too, Lass.”

  
  



End file.
